A Crack In a Rose
by girl.next.door1009
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have always been just twins. When others joins their world, will they accept her and her friend? What about her father, who seems to be the root of all her problems? Will they get past their differences to help her? Story is better!
1. Science Experiment

**Random idea for a story. Hope you like it! Review if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Your adopted

Shock. Complete shock. How could this be possible?

My parents (er...foster parents) just sat there on the couch, waiting for me to say something. I can't though, my head is muddled with thoughts. They were going round and round, a circle, always going back to that one sentence. I'm adopted.

"But...I look like you!" I said, still not believing it.

"I know dear, but we had a daughter who died. When we got you, we decided to change your appearance to look like her." My mother said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Is it even possible to change someones appearance? I mean I know you can dye your hair, but the color fades eventually." I said, desperate to figure this out.

"We had a scientist replace part of your DNA with a replica of our daughters. It changed you hair color, eye color, and practically everything else. It was one of the first times it's been done." She sighed. Great, so now I'm a science experiment.

They explained to me how I was actually Japanese, and had been born a triplet with two older brothers. It turns out, when I was born my father wasn't very happy about the fact that I was a girl despite the fact that he had two boy heirs. They kept me around for 5 years, then my mother found out that that my father was abusing me. Guess that would explain my odd fear of being touched by people. Anyway, my mother decided I wasn't safe and sent me away to an orphanage where I was adopted by the parents I know now. Great, just great. I feel like I'm in a sitcom.

I went through the rest of the week in a daze. I sat quietly in the back of the classroom, and didn't talk much. My friends eventually caught me after school.

"What's been going on?""Have you been avoiding us?""What did we do?" The questions just kept coming. I love my friends to death but I wish they would just let me collect my thoughts. I was already upset enough.

"You guys didn't do anything. I just found out some stuff that I need time to figure out." I said, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring them for so long.

"I promise, I'll tell you later what's been going on." I said, walking off.

Later that night I got onto Facebook. My friend Nicole was on. I missed her a lot, she had transferred schools last year. She started chatting with me and after a while I just had to tell her what was going on. I told her all about what I had found out. She was pretty surprised, especially after I told her about the DNA thing.

"Honey, there is something else we need to tell you." My mothers voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked at my 'parents' with my arms crossed, waiting for them to start talking.

"Your mother wants you back with her in Japan." She said it in one big rush, as if it would make it easier to hear, like ripping a bandaid off.

"Why would I want to go back to the people who gave me away in the first place? Besides, all my friends live here. I'm not going to leave them." I argued.

"Well thats the hard part." My mother whispered.

"Huh?" I'm confused. I don't have to go back if I don't want to, do I?

"We've never had complete legal gaurdianship over you. Your mother gave it to us on a temporary basis, and she is able to claim it back when ever she feels the need. She wants to see you again. She said that your father doesn't know you're coming and she will keep you protected from him. Remember, she did give you away for your protection." She uttered.

I've been hearing that a lot lately. "For your protection." If I were her, I would have divoriced the guy right then and there. What kind of a person gives their child away?

"Your going, and that's final. She has already sent a one way ticket for you to fly to Japan." My father said. I glared at them and turned back to the computer. If they were going to just let me go like apparently every other person in my life, then I don't want to talk to them. I knew I was being childish, but right now I could care less.

**Nicole:**_ My parents just told me something..._

**Me:**_ What did they tell you?_

**Nicole:**_ I'm moving to Japan. I don't want to leave, all my friends are here! Plus, its a whole different time zone. Both of us won't be up at the same time, so we wont be able to talk!_

**Me:**_ Well...I'm going to Japan too. My mother sent a ticket for next week._

**Nicoel:**_ Atleast we wont be completely alone_

**Me:**_ We'll stick together, right?_

**Nicole:**_ Of course! Were best friends, we're always there for eachother._

Well that makes thing a little easier. I still don't want to go though.

**Well that's the first chapter! I finally got a present for my friends Nicole, who is in this story, whose birthday was a while ago unfortunately. However, this is it! I was planning on writing a story for her, and I decided when this story came to me, she would be in it! **

**I would also like to point out that I have no idea if it is actually possible to change someone's DNA, but in this story, I'm going to say it is possible. So please don't flame me for it!**

**Review if you want to, not gonna force you!**


	2. Sugar and New Houses

**Next chapter! Felt like writing so here it is!**

I've always hated airplanes. I think its the fact that I can't stand up, you have to sit down and be restrained by a buckle, same with cars. However, I've gotten over that for the time being because I'm on a private airplane. My family is apparently rich. Private jets, mansions, limos, you know, the whole package. Of course it also helps that I persuaded my mother and Nicole's parents to let her come on the airplane.

I went on-line earlier this week, in between packing and saying goodbye, and I found out a lot about my family. My mom is a famous fashion designer, and from looking at some of her designs I can see why! My brothers were a little harder to find but I did find out that they help with designing clothes. Plus, I found them on this weird site titled "Host Club" which I found slightly weird and I'm a little grossed out that they would be in one. I didn't find out much though since I can't read Japanese very well. I didn't even bother looking up my father.

"I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa! I'm walking on Sunshine!" Nicole was singing as loud as possible.

"Do you even know the word to that song?" I asked loudly over her.

"Of course not! I just like singing that part." She started again so I shrugged and joined her in singing obnoxiously.

A few hours later, we were both hyped up on sugar. The stewardess thought that it make us quiet down if she gave us sugar. She was sadly mistaken. We were jumping up and down in our seats, throwing pieces of paper at each other. Thank god she is going to Japan with me, I couldn't survive without her and her randomness.

When we finally landed, we were still jittery. At the gate, we turned to each other and hugged again. We were going to see each other again soon, so it was more of a 'Good Luck' hug. I definately needed one.

Walking through the airport, I found a man in a suit holding a sign with my name written on it. The name was written oddly and it was obvious that the man was not fluent in English, but at least he tried. I would have just blown it off.

"Hello." I said as I walked up to him. He looks kind of confused.

"Hello, you Sarah?" He said it in broken English, but I understand what he meant.

Just in case, I decided just to nod. I followed him out to a limo waiting outside. He opened the door and got in. For the rest of the ride I just zoned out. When the car finally stopped, I looked up and stared in shock. I knew my family was rich but wow. We were parked in the drive way of one of the biggest houses I've seen. Gardens surrounded the house with beautiful flowers and fountains.

"You like your new home?" I looked up to see the driver standing with the door open. I climbed out quickly, still in awe.

I could see the driver smiling out of the corner of my eye. Turning around, I watched as he started to get my bags out.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Haru." He said after a moment of confusion. I smiled again and grabbed some of my bags. I walked up to the huge door that led to my new house. Fighting down nervousness, I raised a hand and knocked. The door opened after only a few moments showing a grand foyer. The maid looked at me and asked me something in Japanese.

"私は逃すのを助けてもよいか。 夫人とのHitachiin任命を有するか。" Well that's not confusing at all.

**So that was chapter 2. Next chapter you will get to see more! I'm thinking of a love interest for her. It can't be Kyouya because I'm using him for something, so it's either Mori, Hani, or Tamaki. Maybe even Hikaru or Kaoru, but that's only if you want incest. Review and tell me what you think! (-:**


	3. Creepy Ladies and Mom

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Hopefully.**

Standing on a front porch, being stared at by a woman who doesn't seem to even speak my language, feeling nervous and even more scared then I thought I would be is not the position I want to be in. I want to go back home, to my friends and books written in English! It really kind of sucks that I had to leave my books behind. I can't survive with out them for very long.

Any way, back to the matter at hand. Maybe I could just walk away, it's not like I want to be here.

"You here to speak Mrs. Hitachiin?" The lady said slowly. Yes, it's English! Bad English, but who am I to complain?

"Yes I am. Is she home? If she is not I completely understand, I can come back later." I said already turning around and going down the steps.

"Oh, she in. Have appointment?" The lady said, ruining my escape plan. Well, they are rich. Maybe I could learn to live with the lifestyle, but the lady doesn't seem to want me to come in. I'll have to fix that.

"Uh, actually I don't have an appointment. I was told to come here to see my mom, I didn't think I would be pushed out of my own house!" I said pretending to break down.

"Oh I so sorry! You be Mrs. Hitachiin's otome, please come in!" She was panicking, trying to figure out how to make her mistress' daughter stop crying. I don't know what otome means but guessing from context it means 'daughter'.

"Thank you!" I said brightly, standing up. I walked past her and into the foyer. Deciding that looking around would be slightly weird, I sat down on a small couch and waited patiently. Or, as patiently as possible with me. Since I've gotten off the plane, I've reverted back to my old self. Which is good, because I am tired of being mad all the time. That also means, that I can't sit still for more than a few minutes.

"I go get Mrs. Hitachiin." The lady said walking out of the room. She obviously doesn't know the damage I could make here, but I have self control. I won't break anything, because then I would have to pay for it.

This is very boring. She has been gone for a long time, how big is this place? It reminds me of a museum, where I have to be completely quiet and not touch anything.

"王は締まる必要がある。 彼はそのような馬鹿である。" Two different voices said coming from outside. I wonder who that is, probably my 'brothers'. I think I should freak them out a little.

"Hello! How are you today? Good? That's good! I always want you to be happy!" I said, jumping on them when they came inside. They stopped walking and looked at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" They said in perfect unison. Well that's slightly depressing, how am I supposed to catch up to them in sibling fondness?

"I am a very special person. Anyway, I'm bored. I thought you would freak out if I jumped on you and started screaming in your' ear but apparently not." I said, falling on the small couch thing. They just kept staring at me, studying my every move. So I stared back, trying to unnerve them. After a while they both smiled and opened their mouths, ready to speak whatever had come to mind.

"Mrs. Hitachiin see you now." The lady was back and ruined the game! She really must learn some manners, it is not right to interrupt games. Especially a staring game.

"Okay. Where is she?" I asked, to comfortable to get up.

"Follow me, and I show you." She said turning around. Forced to get up I followed her out, but first turned around to smirk at the two red haired twins. Then I realised that she was getting far ahead, and I had to run to catch up.

This place is huge! We've been walking for a very long time. Maybe she is actually taking me to a place where she will kill me. She doesn't like me very much, I can tell. She could easily push me out a window and say that she thought I was right behind her, she didn't know I would fall out a window.

I was still thinking of ways she could possibly kill me, when she stopped at a door and knocked. A voice sounded from inside, and she opened the door and pushed me inside.

The room was a large office. Windows overlooked the gardens and couches lined the walls. One desk sat off towards the left corner and the rest of the space was filled with boxes of fabric, mannequins, and sketch pads of clothes. Definitely a fashion designers' room.

No one seemed to be in the room, but when I turned around to ask the lady I saw the door had been closed and she was no longer there.

"Ara!" A voice said behind me. I turned and another lady was standing in front of me. She stared at me for several seconds before dashing forward and gathering me into a hug. I could tell she was crying from the sniffles and sobs. Either way, I can not stand being hugged, or touched much in general. It took me months to drill that into my friends' heads.

"Can you please let go of me?" I said, trying to be gentle.

"Oh I am so sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! Your hair however, needs some work. What happened? You have blonde hair and hazel eyes!" She cried grabbing a peice of it.

"Technically it's dirty blonde. Didn't my- foster -parents tell you? They did some DNA switch to make me look like their daughter."

"Well that will be one of the things we need to fix! Now, you need to get settled in. However, I need to talk to you about some important things." She said, looking slightly worried. I sat down on the couch and got comfortable, it is probably going to be a long talk.

"First, I need to tell you your' boundaries. These are only for a little while, but they are to keep you safe while I get your father out of our lives. You are to stay in your room for most of the day. Maids will bring food and you will be supplied with anything you need to keep entertained. I'm so sorry, but I don't want you hurt again if he finds out." She sat down across from me, and crossed her legs. Very lady-like.

"Second, we will need to get your' DNA back to normal. Although you are very pretty, I want you back to normal! Not as a science experiment." She said. I think she was trying to make a joke, and not a very good one. Although, at least I am not the only one who thinks that.

"Third, for a while you will have toturs. You will go to school later, but it is summer vacation here, so we have a little time to get you ready. You will be taught the regular subjects and of anything else you wish to learn. Are their any subjects you want to learn?" She asked me, tilting her head.

"Yes actually. I love art and music, and I've always wanted to learn how to fight. Maybe kendo or tae kwon do." I said smiling at the thought. A surprised look passed over her face, before she smoothed it out to a smile.

"Of course! I will get right on hiring someone to help teach you. Now fourth, you need to learn Japanese. You are behind in knowing the language, but I'm sure we can get you up to speed. Oh, I just can't help it!" She got up and hugged me, crying over me.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're home! I've missed you so much." She continued to fuss over me for a few minutes, but then a maid came in and told her something in Japanese. I can tell it's going to be annoying not knowing this language right away.

"Well dear, It has been a long day. I bet you're tired from your flight. Why don't you get settled in your' room and the maids will bring your' dinner up." She kissed my forehead, gave me one last hug, and then sent me out the door.

I followed the new maid to my room trying to memorize the way. Good thing it's not that other lady, she freaks me out.

We made it to my room, and I have to say I am impressed. It had blue walls, and dark blue, almost black, carpet. A mahogany desk sat in the corner near the multiple bookcases and large windows, which overlooked the gardens. My bed was blue too, but with some green colored striped mixed in. It also had a walk-in closet, and the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. I could get used to this.

Since I wasn't very tired, I started to put my clothes and other belongings away. I didn't bring much, just two small suitcases of clothes, a bag of my favorite books, my ipod, and my sketch pads. After putting everything away, my room looked a little less empty. However, I knew I needed some other things, like photos, to make it look more lived in.

I jumped onto my bed, and realised just how tired I was. I rolled over and thought about how fast my day went by. I thought it take a while for me to like my mom, if at all, but I already liked her more than my foster parents. If my brothers are anything like her, I can't wait to get to know them. With that comforting thought, I fell asleep, ready to face tomorrows new day.

**Well there you go. I did my best, and tried to find all my spelling or grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry if I happened to miss one. Anyway, i would appreciate it if you reviewed, especially if you have any ideas. I personally think I went a little too fast on this one. Oh well!**

**SM 3**


End file.
